Solar arrays are used to power satellites in space. The solar arrays are used to power the spacecraft payload as well as charge batteries onboard the satellite. Recently, on-orbit solar array power losses have been observed. These power losses have been attributed to electrostatic discharge (ESD) induced arcing. It has been found that the ESD induced arcing is enhanced by the power available from the solar array circuit. On most satellites, there is a high ratio of insulating to conductive materials that are exposed to sunlight. During a geomagnetic storm, electrical potentials on the spacecraft can reach several kilovolts.
Solar arrays have cover glass that protects the individual solar cells beneath it. The cover glass is isolated from the spacecraft structure because of its high resistivity. The isolation allows the glass to charge less negative due to photo emission. The result is a net positive voltage differential between the cover glass and solar array substrate over time. At differential voltages of between 500 and 1500 volts, ESD may occur. The ESD manifests itself in plasma that spreads out over adjacent cover glasses. The positively charged cover glass absorbs negative charge from the neutral plasma and induces a transient displacement current in the solar cell circuits below. The displacement current can flow to spacecraft ground, which is electrically at the opposite end of the solar cell circuit.
If sufficient plasma is generated at the original ESD site, and there are solar cells with large potential differences between them nearby, the plasma can generate a low impedance path for current from the solar cell circuit to flow. If the current flow through the plasma persists, it can pyrolize the solar array substrate and permanently short the circuit. This may result in permanent power loss for the spacecraft.